


L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux

by mika_fairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of stars references, AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Harry is a stars addicted, Lilo friendship, Louis is a drama trainee (sort of), M/M, Stars, Strangers to Lovers, The Legend of the Tanabata, harry works in a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_fairy/pseuds/mika_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Oops! Sorry. Again. I’m your new neighbour, the one who has broken your window. So Sorry, AGAIN!’<br/>‘Oh! You are Oops boy, then! Hi!’<br/>‘Hi! I’m Harry, that’s my name!’<br/>‘Hello, Harold. I’m Louis. Nice to meet you!’</p>
<p>AU. In which Louis and Harry are neighbours and it starts with a simple Oops! on a post-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> The big day is came! Today is a very special day and I'm here for the first time in this fandom and I'm very very scared to be honest. This is my first English fanfiction and I don't know what I've done. But it's for an important reason.  
> I'm here to wish a very special beautiful happy birthday to Linda.  
> Love, this is for you. I hope you like it, and I know that I say to you always the same things, but that's the truth: you are a very special and precious friend to me and you deserve the best every day.  
> I love you very much a lot, Lins ❤  
> Happy birthday, again! 
> 
> I'm usually not write in English (and it's from too long that I do not write anything, actually, - and I'm very disappointed for that -), but it's a little fluffly story, so I hope you all like it too.
> 
> A special thanks to my betas: Monica, Silvia and Elena.

 

 

 

“Louis!”

Liam calls, entering his best friend’s new house. He lowers the box on the floor and closes the door behind him.

“Here!” Louis shouts out from his bedroom and Liam follows the voice, reaching him.

“Hey! I took your bags and all the boxes from the truck.” he informs, pointing his thumb to the lobby.

“Ah, thank you, Li.” he says, frowning, scratching the back of his neck. “I... erm... I am a little bit...” he waves his arm in the air and nods at the chaos around him, “confused about what I should do with all... _that_!”

Liam smiles, seeing him sitting at the centre of his bedroom, surrounded by his own trolley and other boxes named ‘ _clothes &blankets_’ or ‘ _games_ ’ or ‘books’ or unspecified ‘ _random_ ’.

There are some bags, Liam doesn’t know what they contain, on the king sized bed and three pillows.

“Can I help you here, mate?” Liam offers with an encouraging smile, but Louis denies shaking his head.

“You’ve already done your best for me. I can’t take advantage over you.” Louis smiles in return.

Liam takes a heavy sigh, but Louis speaks, interrupting any objection, jumping from the floor and reaching his best friends.

“Come on!” Louis cheers, a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Too much work and now I’m starving! My treat, Payno!” Louis grins, leaving the room and his best friends can’t help but follow him.

When they go out in the small garden, they hear a loud music from the his neighbour’s house.

There is an open window on the second floor and Louis stares at it for a moment, then turns to his best friend with a questioning look. Louis shrugs and shakes his head.

“Never mind!” Louis minimises, moving a hand in the air, then turns around, facing his new home. “Look!” he exclaims, opening his arms. “This is mine, Liam, and this is all that counts!”

Liam smiles, nodding with a fond smile.

“Yeah, Lou. You deserve it! I know!”

“Thanks!” Louis responds, smiling back. “So, don’t worry about my neighbour, maybe they are a little bit annoying, but I’ll work on it!”

“Sure mate and, you know, if you have any trouble with that,” Liam says pointing in direction of the house, “you can call me!”

“And, _you_ know I am twenty-five and I am _not_ a princess in distress?” Louis jokes, wrapping an arm around Liam’s neck, walking to his car.

Louis presses the button to unlock the car door and Liam slides on the passenger side. When they fasten the seat belt, Louis starts the car and drives to the city centre.

“Where are we going to lunch?” Liam asks, turning on the radio searching for a song that he likes. “Italian restaurant? A characteristic pub with exotic specialities, or...” Liam starts to list different possibilities.

“McDonald’s, the original one, Best Restaurant Ever, Payno, you know!” Louis cuts off, smirking at Liam who rolls his eyes shaking his head.

“What?” Louis asks. “I’m badly hurt! Don’t you like McDonald’s? Why are we friends, then?” Louis continues with a dramatic tone, putting a hand on the chest over his heart.

Liam laugh and flicks Louis’ neck lightly, before messing up his hair.

“Oi!” Louis complains, shunting from his grasp. “We arrived!” Louis informs, looking for a car spot and stopping the car.

When they enter the fast food, there are about fifteen kids that run here and there, laughing and yelling at each other.

“Ouf!” Louis snorts when a little girl with two cute buns in her hair bumps into his legs. “Be careful, love!” Louis calls, patting her head with a fond expression in his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” She responds, smiling back at Louis and runs away to the bouncy castle.

Liam gives him a quick crack in his rib, smiling softly.

“You already miss your girls, don’t you?” He teases, grinning.  

Louis rolls his eyes and puts the hands in his pocket, walking to the counter to order their lunch.

“I love my family, okay?” Louis answers when they stop, waiting in line up. “Maybe my sisters are a little bit exuberant and annoying with their constant blabbing about only God knows what, but, yes, I love them. And I miss them. All six of them.” Louis admits. “Well, actually, five sister and a little brother!” Louis corrects himself, smiling and proceeding, only a customer before their turn.

“And I’m sure they miss you too. You are their greatest, gorgeous, big brother. Who’s gonna spoil them, now that you moved here in Manchester for work?” Liam teases.

“I think one hundred percent that my mum will do a great job replacing me,” Louis laughs loudly. “They are our Achilles’ heel, you know!” Louis shrugs nonchalantly.

Liam nods and then they’re finally ready to order their lunch: two medium menus, chicken and fried potatoes for Louis and same side dish with hamburger for Liam.

Liam walks first to choose a table beside a  large window, leaving Louis to pay.

“Thank you, Louis” Liam says, sipping his Coke.

“You’re welcome, and...” Louis adds, sitting in front of him, “thank to you too! I don’t know what I would do without your help. You are the best friend ever!”

“Don’t mind, Lou. You know, I’m watching your back!”

Louis nods, smiling and pouring some ketchup and mayo in Liam’s chips, then stealing his food.

“Hey!” Liam protests, stretching an arm to hit Louis’s hand, giving him an angry look, pretending to be offended.

But when Louis pouts at him, flickering his eyelashes with a lovely and innocent face, Liam can’t help but laugh out loud and then Louis follows him.

 

~

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back?” Louis asks, rolling down the driver’s window when Liam gets out from the car. “I promise that you don’t have to unpack or whatever anymore.”

Liam smiles and shakes his head.

“Yeah, I think so, I have to work tonight. Soph... I mean, Sophia, the new waitress... you know... We have the same shift, tonight... and I... you know...” Liam stumbles over his own words, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Louis interrupts with a fond smile. “I know, go ahead, Prince Charming.” Louis teases, giving Liam a thumbs up and waving a hand, before taking the way home.

When Louis parks in front of his garage, he smiles to himself, turning off the engine and taking his time to watch his new house, realising probably for the first time that his life is finally _his_ own.

Before then, Louis had to take care of his family: a single mother looking after four little girls and a part time job as a nurse, it wasn’t an easy life, so Louis felt obliged to help as the man in the house. Louis loves his family, he is grateful to his mother for raising him in the best possible way, Jay is not only his mother, but Louis’s best friend, his heroine, Louis can’t imagine his life without her.

Luckily, at her side, now, there is Dan, his stepdad and Doris and Ernie’s father, and their lives changed for the better, but to tell the truth, sometime his life was a little bit hard and he felt trapped.

But, now that his internship is about to start, Louis is more than positive: after his degree in Arts and Drama Louis got this contract in a small company in Manchester and he feels like his own little world is shining.

Saying goodbye to his girls was not easy, but, like Jay said to him when Louis found out the positive outcome of his interview, this is the best opportunity to finally unfold his wings.

_“Live your life, Louis. You deserve so much. I’m so proud of you and even if you don’t live with us anymore, you will be always my little big boy, Boo. I love you so much,”_ Jay said with a fond smile and shining eyes.

Louis smiles, remembering those words, and gets off from the car.

When he reaches the little porch, Louis goes to unlock the door, but frowns looking at a little piece of paper stuck under the doorbell button.

“Mmh?” He takes the yellow post it, reading the words with a questioning look over his face.

_‘Oops!’_ This is the first line.

_‘I’m so sorry! I’ve accidentally broken your window glass. I’m really really REALLY sorry.’_

Louis eyes go wide at that information and he looks around checking the house, before he continues to read.

_‘The one that overlooks the garden.’_ The post-it specifically says and Louis realises that he’s smiling.

_‘I’m truly sorry for that, but I’ll pay you back. I swear!’_ The stranger, polite, accidentally wretch, assures.

_‘Sorry, for the million times, again. H.’_

The message finishes and Louis frowns and lowers the head, a little confused. He turns the paper and smiles again, reading the post scriptum.

_‘I’m your neighbour and you can come and visit me for this window thing, whenever you want. Bye.’_

And this is the very end of this strange message.

Louis puts the post-it into the back pocket of his jeans and then walks to the garden to check the damage. The window glass is broken indeed but his polite and very clever neighbour has temporarily fixed it with a cardboard and scotch tape.

Louis smiles and nods to himself, then walks to the house next to his. He stops in front of the door and knocks a few times, waiting for his neighbour – _H_ \- to open, but nobody comes.  Louis looks at the house and steps back, coming back starting to walk away, then stops again, smiling for this strange idea that pops up in his head.

Quickly, he enters his house and takes a block notes and a pencil, writing a simple line for his new neighbour, carefully considering whether it’s a good idea or not to give him his phone number.

His rational inner voice screams a big _NO_ , because of many reasons: Louis doesn’t know who this neighbour is, neither his age, or if he is in actual fact a good person.

But, his other inner voice, the heart’s voice, says that maybe, if this stranger wasn’t a good person, he wouldn’t have left a post-it to apologise on his door, neither he would repair his window as well as he could.

So, Louis decides to write down his phone number just in case and then sticks his reply on the door.

He looks a few more seconds at the house, then comes back to his to finish his own unpacking and maybe psychologically prepare himself for the following day.

 

~

 

The first day of his internship, Louis wakes up at six in the morning, even before the sound of the alarm - his mum would be proud of him, Liam too, he supposes -  then he takes his time to shower and have a relaxing breakfast with his precious Yorkshire tea, a little bit of milk, no sugar, obviously and a bowl of cereal to give him energy for the day. That morning routine could be the best henceforward.

When he arrives at his new work place, he is thirty minutes early. Standing in front of the building, Louis looks unsure about what to do, bites his bottom lip, then checks the time again on his phone.

_7.33 a.m._

Louis sighs, feeling a little bit nervous right now and in the end he decides to walk through the automatic door and to wait in the hall. It has only been a few minutes when an unfamiliar voice calls his name.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yeah?” Louis replies unsure, turning around and seeing a brunette girl with a gentle smile, walking towards him. “Sorry...” Louis says, shaking his head. “Good morning!” he corrects, smiling back at the girl.

“Hi!” She says, extending a perfectly nail polish hand to introduce herself. “I’m Eleanor and I’m the one who checked your curriculum, actually. That’s why I know who you are,” she explains to Louis who still stares in confusion.

“Oh, yes, sorry, again. Hi!” he replies. “I think I’m arrived a little early,” he giggles.

Eleanor nods, bringing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t be nervous, Louis,” she reassures him, nicely.

“Oh, no, no, I’m absolutely relaxed, right now,” Louis states, then he laughs loudly, shaking his head. “You’re right, maybe I feel jittery. A little bit, to be honest.”

The girl nods, patting his arm still smiling.

“You have nothing to be concerned about. This place is amazing, so are the people who work here. We are a little family,” she states, clutching the folders, “and you are a very lucky boy, I guess,” she smiles.

“Really? Why?” he questions, frowning.

“Because, my dear Louis, I am your assigned tutor,” Eleanor laughs, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Oh, sorry, then, I should...” Louis begins to speak, but the girl shushes him, moving a hand in front of his face.

“Don’t be, Louis! We’ve already broken the ice and you know I’m not a terrible monster, right?”

Louis smiles and nods.

“Yeah. And thank you. I’m not as awkward as I probably appear to be right now. I swear!” he promises.

She nods and claps her hands.

“So, first of all, you need your ID badge. And then, we’ll make a tour through the building,” she explains.  

Then Eleanor stretches an arm to Louis, inviting him to hook his own. Louis laughs, shaking his head, but walks arm in arm with her.

 

-

 

His first training day passes up quickly: Louis is very busy but his colleagues and bosses are very nice with him and Eleanor is cute and patient. She responds at every question or doubt Louis has and a few hours later Louis is a bit more confident with his tasks.

Not that he had to do great things, nothing so complex, but anyway he thinks he’ll enjoy his job as a factotum. For example, when his boss has an important web meeting, Louis will prepare for him and his guests a cuppa or go to Starbucks, very close to the building, to take them doughnuts and muffins.

Eleanor smiles at him when she finds him arguing with the copying machine: he may or may not have hit the hellish machinery to convince it to cooperate.

The most interesting part of his day is when he and Eleanor make a little tour around the theatre backstage and Louis is very fascinated to finally see the actor at work.

She must have understood that Louis wishes to already be more involved in the job and gives him a fond look.

“Baby steps, eh, Louis? Don’t rush!” Eleanor says with a supportive smile surely noticing how he’s looking at every detail around them, his eyes probably wide and gleaming.

“Yeah, I know. I'm aware that at the moment I'm just the bloke who helps around, but I'll work hard and it'll be worth it!” Louis says with a smile, following her through the wardrobe section.

During the lunch break, Louis spends a nice time with other guys and girls who work with him and he thinks he’ll make good friends outside work. He hasn’t time to check his phone, just a peek to text his mum that he has had a great start and he reassures her not to worry for him and that they will talk properly later. Louis finds a message from Liam with a smile and a thumb-up for good luck. Louis smiles, shaking his head, then frowns when he sees a notification from an unknown number appearing, but someone calls him back to work when his break is over.

His shift ends at half past five and after a short meeting with Eleanor to check his first day of work, Louis is free to go back home.

When he sits inside the car, he sighs in relief, eyes shut and a satisfied smile on his lips. Before starting the engine, Louis takes off his phone and check his messages, remembering the one from that strange number, and opens the conversation.

_‘I went to your house this morning, but no one responds. Let me know when I can find you :)’_

Louis frowns, reading the message twice, checking the number but he has no clue about the possible identity of the sender. Then, he presses the answer button, typing his reply.

_‘Uhm. Hello? Sorry but I don’t have your number on my phone actually, so maybe you reached the wrong person’_.

Louis can see that the stranger is on line when he types his answer, and that he starts writing a reply after only a couple of seconds, so he keeps the chat open and waits for the messages.

_‘Oops! Sorry. Again. I’m your new neighbour, the one who has broken your window. So Sorry, AGAIN!’_  the message reports and Louis smiles to himself.

_‘Oh! You are Oops boy, then! Hi!’_  Louis writes, greeting politely, and adding the new contact, renamed as _Oops Boy_.

Oops Boy types quickly again and sends a line with only a ‘ _hahahahahah_ ’, introducing himself in the next.

_‘Hi! I’m Harry, that’s my name!’_

_‘Hello, Harold. I’m Louis. Nice to meet you!’_

Another laugh comes in form of several emojis face with large smiles and tears from the eyes, then Harold writes: _‘It’s Harry, actually. Only Harry’_ , the boy clarifies.

_‘Well, only Harry, but you are “Oops Boy” in my contact list, and I’m a very lazy person so I don’t want to change your name now. So sorry not sorry’_ , Louis types and he is very amused over the entire situation: he feels very comfortable and talking to this stranger comes natural to him, as if they’ve been friends for a long time. 

_‘Oh, well then I’ll save your number as... mmm Lewis, you don’t mind, right?’_

_‘But, that is not my name, Harold!’_ Louis pouts, even if Harry can’t really see him.

_‘Neither “Harold” or “Oops boy” are mine’_ Harry replies and Louis, even though it’s impossible, feels like he can see him smirking.

Louis rolls his eyes and types back.

_‘As you want! Why have you bothered me at work?’_

_‘You are at work?! Sorry, sorry, sorry. It wasn’t my intention, sorry. I can call you later. I’m very sorry!’_ Harry panicking and Louis feels a little bad for his mean joke.

_‘You don’t have to worry about it, Harry, I’m joking, sorry. I’ve just finished my shift, today.’_

_‘Oh! Oh! Thank God.’_ Harry replies in relief and Louis smiles, waiting for Harry to finish typing his reply. _‘Uhm, I wrote you just to let you know that I found your note and I was wondering when we can meet for the  window matter,’_ Harry explains and Louis nods, reading the text.

_‘Yeah, of course. I am on my way home, actually, so if you are free, we can meet in thirty minutes or so?’_ Louis asks, then leaves his phone in his lap, starting the car. His phone tinkles and Louis reads the pop-up preview of Harry’s reply.

_‘I’ll wait for you with a cuppa :)’_

Louis smiles and drives.

 

~

 

Louis isn’t sure that he lives in the right place anymore, or even on Earth, for the matter, because the first thing he sees when he opens the door is a pair of green eyes. The most beautiful green eyes Louis has ever seen in his entire life, he knows that for sure.

Probably he died on his way home, maybe he was more tired than he had thought and he had a car crash, because those dimples can’t be real, and that smile can only belong to an angel, not to a human being, honestly.

So, Louis is in Paradise. Definitely.

He stands still in silence, frozen at the door, almost hypnotised; Louis stares at this wonderful, gorgeous, awesome and fit guy with dimples, soft kissable lips, green eyes, chocolate curly long hair like a perfect _twat_.

“Hi!” A low and gentle voice says. “Louis! Right?” The boy says and Louis nods slowly, mentally slapping himself.

“Yeah!” finally he is able to say, coordinating his brain and mouth. “I am. Louis, I mean. You... Harry, right?” Louis babbles and he has to get a grip himself quickly.

The first impression is very important and Louis has totally failed.

“Do you want to come in?” Harry asks, smiling, his words slow.

“Sure!” Louis nods again, moving one step over the doorway and then following Harry in his house.

“You have perfect time, I was just made a cup of tea. Or you prefer something else? Coffee? Juice?” Harry lists the alternatives.

“A cuppa sounds good. I’m not a big fan of coffee, to be honest,” Louis says, taking a seat at the table in the living room.

Harry smiles and puts two mugs and a little canister with homemade cookies on the table.

“Here!” Harry says, pouring the hot water in their mugs. “Which flavour do you prefer?” he asks, opening the cupboard. “I don’t have many, but you can choose among, peach, strawberry, mix tropical fruits or a normal one, green tea, white tea and...” The curly boy pauses, taking a little box, still sealed. “Oh and this, Yorkshire tea?” he reads his voice sounding a little confused.  

At the mention of his favourite kind of tea, Louis’ face beams and he reaches for it happily.

“This?” Harry asks, frowning in doubt.

“Don’t turn your nose up, it’s lovely. Milk no sugar, that’s my order. Thank you very much!” he explains with a serious tone and Harry laughs softly.

“Don’t get me wrong! I have nothing against this tea, but I’ve never drunk it, so...”

“What?” Louis asks, obviously fazed. “Are you serious?”

Harry shakes his head and shrugs, before taking takes a seat in front of Louis. He leaves the little bag in infusion, and takes a cookie from the box.

“My sister gave it to me yesterday, she’s the big fan in the family, not me!”

“She’s a good girl!” Louis says, taking a sip and sighing softly; there is nothing like a cuppa at the end of the day.

Yeah, Louis is in Paradise, seriously.

“So...” Louis starts, eyeing the tempting cookies, and taking a star shaped one in the end. “I have a question. How did you break my window?”

Harry smiles sheepishly and his cheeks get redder.

“Well, it’s funny. Uhm, not for you, obviously. This is the worst thing for you, but... remember my sister?” Harry asks, while floating his tea bag up and down in the hot water. “Gemma asked me to babysit Rose, and my niece and I...”

“How old is she?” Louis interrupts, curious.

Harry smiles so fondly that his dimples emphasise. “She’s six. She’s the cutest, loveliest and smartest little girl!” Harry says with pride, then ducks his head, toying with his fingers nervously. “Sorry, maybe, I am a little biased. She’s my only niece and...”

Louis looks at him, fondly, then laughs, because, yes, Harry seems the cutest and loveliest thing too. The little girl probably has much a lot in common with her uncle.

“I know how you feel,” Louis reassures him. “I have six siblings, five sisters and one brother. The twins are still babies, so...”

“Oh!” Harry makes a surprised face. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Louis nods, then relaxes himself in the chair, arms crossed over the chest. “But continue, please.”

“So... We were playing with a frisbee in my garden, but I’m not very good at it, nor coordinated,” Harry gestures while he speaks and Louis presses his lips together to not laugh, imagining the scene Harry is describing. “And when Rose, I told you she’s a good girl, threw it to me, I didn’t catch it. It flew over my shoulder and you know the rest.”

“It ended up against my window,” Louis finishes for him.

“Exactly,” Harry agrees.

“I understand,” Louis nods, with an amused expression.

Harry blushes, avoiding Louis’ gaze.

“Sorry,” Harry whispers and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You don’t have to be, okay? Stop worrying and stop apologising. It isn’t a big problem. I’m not mad at you or anything you might think, okay?” Louis asks, back straight on the chair, hands over the table.

“But I’ll pay you for the damage. Please, Louis. I want to pay!” Harry insists and Louis sighs.

“Fine!” Louis allows and Harry smiles at him. “If this makes you feel more comfortable, okay.”

“Thank you,” Harry says with a smile.

After a few seconds of silence, the two of them stealing a glance at each other, until Louis breaks the moment first, avoiding things to get awkward.

“So, I’ll text you in a couple of days, when I’ll call the glazier, ok?”

“Yep, thank you!” Harry smiles.

“Thank you, Harry. And thanks for the cuppa and cookies,” Louis says, standing up and making his way out.

“You’re welcome, Louis. Have a nice evening!” He cheers from the doorway and Louis waves at him, finally going back home.

 

~

 

Louis is in the garden with the glazier, a young boy with several tattoos on his arms, two piercings on his left ear, blue eyes and short blonde hair. He’s chitchatting randomly with him, while the boy, Nate, fixes the new glass on the window. Louis is laughing loudly at a joke Nate just made when he hears a little cough behind him.

“Harry!” he greets, turning around, lips curved in a gentle smile. “Hi! What are you doing here?” Louis asks, curiously.

“Hello! I’m sorry for intruding, but I knocked on the door,” Harry explains, pointing to the house with his hand. “But I’ve heard voices from here and I thought to check if you were here,” he says, staring at the guys.

“Oh, yeah, I would have called you later. This is Nate, he is arranging the glass” Louis says and Harry nods silently.

“I brought you a cake that I made in the bakery this afternoon,” Harry says, smiling and offering a small cartoon box to Louis.

“Oh!” Louis exclaims in a surprised tone, taking the gift. “Thank you! You didn’t have to.”

“It’s nothing special, really!” Harry shrugs off.

“Wait! You said that you made this?” Louis asks curiously. “Sort of... handmade cake?”  

Harry blushes and nods. “Yep!” He affirms. “Remember the cookies you ate at my place the other day?”

Louis eyes widen and Harry softly giggles.

“Like I said, I work part time in a bakery and I like baking and cooking in general, so...” Harry shrugs, before being interrupted by Nate, who taps Louis’s shoulder and rests his hand in the middle of his back to get Louis’ attention.

“Just a second,” Louis tells Harry, who nods and follows the two boys.

“I fixed this, but you can’t open it for twenty-four hours,” the blond boy explains. “The glue has to dry well.”

Louis nods, looking at the new glass.

“Thank you!” He says.

“No problem!” Nate smiles, winking at him and starting to collect his tools, and Louis hears Harry snorting.

When Louis turns to him, the younger boy ducks his head quickly, looking at the grass and pretending that it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Louis tightens his lips to fight a smile and focuses back on the other boy.

Louis talks with Nate briefly and then, while the boy is bended on his knees to reorder his tools, Louis leans close to Harry and whispers: “Why do you act so weird? You have something against him?” Louis asks, nodding at the glazier.

“Nothing!” Harry says nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s just... he’s odd, isn’t he?” Harry says.

“What?” Louis looks at him in confusion.

“He... he has...” Harry nibbles inside of his mouth. “Ah! He has  a lot of tattoos!” He states. “I don’t think he is a serious person,” Harry mumbles, avoiding Louis’ eyes.

Louis laughs a lot, noisily, curling forward, even putting arms around the belly.

“Harold!” Louis exclaims in the end, coughing to regain his self-control. “You’re aware that you have a lot of tattoos, too, right? The same as me?” Louis says, light-hearted.

Harry snorts in a huff.

“If I knew you better, I’d say that you are jealous,” Louis hints  and Harry  blushes, but before he can respond they are interrupted, _again_ , by Nate.

“Well, I finished, I can go. If you have any trouble, you have my number, you can call me, maybe,” Nate says, and Louis can see Harry rolling his eyes.

“How much do I owe you?” he says and Harry lifts up his head and opens the mouth to speak, but Louis pinches his hip a little, stopping any objection. 

The glazier guy writes down the price on the receipt he gives to Louis and, reaching a hand in the back pocket of his jeans, Louis takes his wallet and pays him for his work.

“Thank you!” Nate says, putting the strap of his bag over his shoulder, and Louis sees him out with Harry in tow, then Nate is gone.

Louis opens the front door and he makes space, inviting Harry in, and the curly boy gives him an eloquent look, arms crossed over his chest, following Louis in the kitchen.

“What was this?”

“What is what?”

“You know what! _I_ was supposed to pay for the glass reparation. Why are you so stubborn?” Harry asks with an exasperated sigh, waving his arms and taking a seat.

“Why are _you_?” Louis shoots back with a grin.

“You are impossible!” Harry snorts.

“Thank you very much!”

“It was not a compliment!” Harry explains.

Louis laughs softly and finally unwraps the box Harry gave him, revealing half of a cookies cake.

“Wow! It looks delicious, Harry!” Louis compliments him, filling the kettle to make some tea.

“Here!” Louis says, putting a slice of cake in a plate for Harry.

The younger boy grunts a ‘thank you’, looking at Louis expectantly when the other boys seats at the table, two cups of hot tea in front of them.

“Mmm,” Louis mumbles, taking a first taste of the cake. “And it tastes good as well!”

Harry rolls his eyes then asks abruptly: “How much do I owe you for the repa...”

He doesn’t even finish the question that Louis interrupts him. “I owe you a lunch after this,” he suggests, pointing the cake with his fork, “maybe a homemade dinner?”

“Can you cook?” Harry asks, caught off guard.

“No, actually no. Now that I think about it, it’s better if we don’t do that, for your own sake,” Louis says, emphasizing his words with a gesture of his arms. “But I can offer you a drink. You know, my best mate works in a pub and I was thinking about visiting him. So, if you want, you’re very welcome to join me,” he finishes, smiling and trying not to blush.

Harry smiles back with his cute dimples, then whispers: “Is this a date?” he asks. “Are you asking me out?”

And Louis thinks that _now_ he’s blushing, he’s one hundred per cent sure .

“It is what it is,” Louis says, but biting his bottom lip, nervous. “Or whatever you want it to be, a date sounds nice, if you want to call it so,” he adds, flirting and winking. “Are you in, then?” Louis asks, maybe a little too eager.

“I don’t know...” Harry takes a suspense pause. “Or, we could do this way. I can cook our dinner, so I can properly apologise for the broken glass,” he insists and Louis rolls his eyes. “And then you can buy me that drink, how does it sound?” Harry suggests.

“It’s a deal! I like the way you think, mate!” Louis cheers, then stops, pensive. “But...” he pauses dramatically, then smirks at Harry. “This is still a date, yeah? Just, you know, to be completely clear,” Louis gestures, waving his hands between them.

“Maybe,” Harry responds unsure. “I’d like it to be, though,” Harry adds, smiling hopefully.

“Tomorrow night would work for you?” Louis asks, then Harry nods in agreement.

They finish the cake and tea in a comfortable silence, then Harry stands up and stretches his arms over the head, taking his way home.

“I have to go, now. I think I should have a shower, before I start to stink too much. I came here directly from the bakery so...” he smiles shyly. “Sorry...” Harry adds for good measure.

Louis shakes his head and smiles.

“You smell good, even a little too sweet,” he says.

“I’m pretty sure that was the cake!” Harry corrects. “I used the vanilla essence and...” he stars to explain, but Louis shakes his head.

“Nope,” Louis interrupts, getting closer to the taller boy, and he sniffs, nodding to himself. “Yeah, this is the fragrance of vanilla but it isn’t the cake. It’s you,” he confirms and Louis can see Harry’s cheeks getting redder.

Harry coughs, looking down to avoid Louis’ eyes, and he walks to the entry.

“Thank you for the tea... See you tomorrow! At what time?”

“Seven? I finish my shift at five. Do you have to work in the afternoon?”

Harry shakes his head and smiles.

“Seven is perfect!” Harry agrees, then he opens the door but before walking out he turns to Louis and leans quickly to give a little peck on Louis cheek. Right after he’s blushing and in a rush he is out, leaving Louis’ heart beating in a pleasant state of shock.

 

~

 

For the thousandth time, looking at his reflection, Louis is having doubts about the outfit he has chosen for the dinner.

After having spent two long hours changing outfit, his room is a bit of a mess: clothes throw higgledy-piggledy over the bed, unmatched shoes on the floor, and now he is in front of the mirror trying to decide if he wants to wear his black Adidas or his grey Vans.

It’s an arduous choice: this is not something to be taken lightly.

The first pair matches with his skinny jeans, which emphasise his bum in the best way - he knows his best assets, and he has every intention of using them – but dressing like that, probably with his leather jacket, he might get a darker impression than what he would like.

The other shoes, grey with a white line aside, fit with the t-shirt he’s chosen. It’s one of his favourites, with a ink-jet stain printed on.

Sighing at his disappointed reflection, Louis puts the hands on his hips, then turns over to the bed and he sits down, toeing off his Adidas and replacing them with Vans.

He looks at the chaos in the room, but he stands up quickly and makes his way to the bathroom to arrange his hair in a fluffy natural quiff. He stares at his face’s reflection, nodding to himself, then he sprays some cologne on his wrists and behind his ears, before rushing downstairs.

Looking at the clock in his living room, Louis takes the bottle of wine he has bought that afternoon and he sighs, trying to calm himself, breathing in and out... in and out: suddenly he feels insecure without a good reason and his heart starts beating too fast.

Louis takes his jacket from the hanger and then he’s out, walking slowly to Harry’s porch. Taking a long and deep breath, Louis rings the bell and waits for Harry to open. When the curly boy opens the door with a big shiny smile on his face, Louis chokes-up, unable to speak or just think _anything_ , because Harry is _beautiful_.

Louis can’t help but _gawp_ at this amazing young man in front of him, staring at Harry from head to toe: from his long ringlets, that Louis feels the urge to run his fingers through to find out if they are soft like they seem to be, to his perfect outfit. Louis’ gaze slips over his shoulders, down to his chest, clothed in a black half-buttoned shirt with a floral pattern that shows his light skin and two inked swallows, for Louis’ eyes’ pleasure. His eyes falls down and Louis notices only now that Harry has another tattoo: a curious butterfly at the centre of his stomach. Then Louis proceeds with his accurate analysis and his mouth goes dry when he realises that Harry’s long legs are wrapped in a pair of skin-tight jeans.

And Louis thinks he is definitely _dead_.

He blinks twice when two bejewelled fingers snap in front of his face.

“What?” he asks, looking at Harry’s smiling face in confusion. _‘Oh!’_ he thinks. “Oh!... Hi!” he finally speaks, smiling back.

Harry giggles, leaning over the jamb. He crosses his arms over the chest, winking.

“Hello yourself!” he says, his voice low. “Do you want to come in or you’d rather just stay here?” Harry asks light-hearted.

Louis huffs and walks in the house.

Harry giggles, stepping aside and then he closes the door behind Louis who takes off his shoes immediately.

Louis follows Harry in the kitchen where the younger was cooking their dinner.

“I’ve almost finished here, dinner will be ready in thirty,” Harry says, smiling at Louis, tying an apron around his waist.

He goes back to the stove, turning up the flame and stirring the tomato sauce slowly.

Louis jumps over the kitchen aisle, instead of the chair at the table, moving his legs back and forth.

Harry looks out of the corner of his eye and raises an eyebrow amusedly: “Make yourself at home,” he says with a rhetorical tone.

Louis shrugs, looking around, and then whistles in approval.

“Your kitchen looks amazing, you have a lot of professional stuff!” He observes. “What did you say you do for a living?” He asks, curiously, sniffing in the air and starting to feel a little bit hungry in anticipation. “Are you some sort of famous chef?”

Harry laughs, then he clears his throat, lowering the gas power again, and he takes another pot to toss the pasta in.

“What are you cooking?” Louis asks curiously, jumping down and approaching Harry from behind. He tiptoes to peek over Harry’s shoulder, leaning a little on his side, his right hand resting slightly on the small of Harry’s back to balance himself.

“An Italian recipe: tomato spaghetti with meatballs,” Harry explains, without facing Louis, paying attention to the stove instead.

“Even the name seems very delicious!” Louis says, licking his bottom lip.

“You’ll love it, Lou,” Harry assures, then turns to look at Louis, smiling openly.

Louis gasps, noticing how they are impossibly close all of a sudden, their faces at an inch of distance. Louis can even feel Harry’s breathe on his lips.

Louis blinks twice, hoping his heartbeat isn’t too loud, and he sees Harry smiling fondly, his cheeks a little red, he’s probably noticed their closeness. Then Louis, acting as if nothing has happened, slowly steps away from Harry, and returns to his previous spot, staying upright, arms crossed behind his back.

“Do you mind if I ask you to set the table?” Harry asks. “Pasta is almost ready!”

“Sure!” Louis nods, grateful to have some distractions from their little moment of awkwardness.

Harry shows him where plates and cutlery are and Louis follows the instruction easily, feeling this warm sensation spreading inside him, like his presence in Harry’s kitchen is natural: like he isn’t a random guest, but rather part of those spaces.

He feels like _home_.

When the table is done, Louis looks at Harry, who’s focused on putting the pasta in the plates and Louis takes his phone from the back pocket in his jeans to take a picture.

He wants to capture the scene in a subtle way, but his camera’s shutter goes off noisily and Harry startles, turning back to look at him. But when he sees Louis hiding his hands behind his back, he smiles fondly, shaking his head.

“Gotcha!” Harry says giggling and he walks to the table, setting their plates on it.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Louis says nonchalantly. He takes a seat in front of Harry and takes his phone again, wanting to take a picture of the dinner.

He hears a strange sound like a frog croak and when he lifts up his head, he sees Harry smiling openly with those cute dimples, his green iPhone in hand.

“What are you...” he starts, but he cuts off his words when he hears the same sound again and he is blinded by the camera flash.

“Oops!” Harry says, less guilty than he should be.

“Harry!” Louis complains. “Delete it, now!” He orders.

“Nope!” Harry says, shaking his head and sticks out his tongue. “You have a picture of me, now I have one of you,” he explains.

Louis rolls his eyes and puts his phone n the table, taking the fork to finally taste their dinner.

“Fine, as you wish! But...” he starts, blowing over the hot pasta, “You can't post it anywhere!” he specifies, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“I haven’t done anything...yet,” he teases.

“I knew it, you are that type of guy,” Louis affirms.

“What kind of guy do you think I am? Enlighten me!” Harry laughs amused.

Louis waves a hand in the air, clarifying his point of view.

“I think like an _Instragrammer_ , or _twitterhaolic_ and so on,” Louis says, and then he takes a big bite of spaghetti.

Harry looks at him with a fond expression, waiting for his opinion and when Louis eyes widen looking at the plate, Harry bursts out laughing. Louis frowns, looking at the boy, seriously outraged, then swallows. He takes a sip of red wine before speaking.

“Have you quite finished?” He asks, arms crossed, slipping back in the chair.  

When Harry calms down, the youngest boy asks: “So? I reckon you like it,” he says, but Louis snorts.

“Not so bad...” he shrugs off. “Acceptable,” he says, pressing his lips together in a thin line, trying not to smile.

Harry giggles, shakes his head and starts eating too, enjoying the dinner.

“How was your day?” Harry says, for conversation. “I don’t know what you do, now that I think about it,” he says pensively.

Louis nods, and cuts the meatball in a half. “I’m a trainee in a theatre company. I have a degree in Art and Drama. I like to act, but also teaching, so I took some time off to figure out what I want to do,” he explains and Harry looks at him interested.

“Cool!” He says. “And what about the actual work?” he asks.

“I’ve started yesterday, actually. But, to be honest, I feel a little bit confused and... mmm... disoriented, if I can say so, you know...” he moves his hand in the air in a vague gesture.

Harry nods, eating his meatball.

“I can image, it’s a huge change. New place, new life. What about your family?” he asks curiously and Louis looks at him with a little smile.

Harry blushes and ducks his head: “Sorry, maybe it’s rude and intrusive,” he apologises. “You don’t have to answer,” he says.

Louis smiles and finishes his dinner, before speaking again.

“You’re not, don’t worry,” he starts. “Indeed this is the biggest revolution in my life!” He agrees. “I’m from Doncaster and I have a strong relationship with my mum and my siblings. I have five sisters and one little brother. So, yeah, until this moment, I was the man in the house.”  
Louis takes a moment, eyeing Harry who is listening in silence, the boy has a confused frown, hearing Louis’ story, but he stays quiet, though and then Louis adds: “For many years it was just me and my mum, before she met Dan and got married, that’s because I was a little bit worried about leaving” he explains looking at Harrry and smiles. Harry returns it, nodding, in silence. “But my mum is one of the greatest and strongest women I’ve known and she’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Louis says positive.

Harry nods again and smiles at Louis then he stands up and starts to clear the table. Louis is about to get up too to help Harry, but the curly boy shakes his head, and stops Louis, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Stay,” he says, smiling. “Do you have room for dessert?” Harry asks, grinning.

“Did you make it as well?” Louis asks back, then cranes his neck to see what Harry is searching for in the fridge.

“Of course, I promised you a complete homemade dinner, so... tadaan!” He sings, and when he turns around Louis looks at him with sparkly eyes and pats his belly. 

“It’s what I think is is?” Louis asks, licking his bottom lip.

“If you think this is an ice cream cake, yes, it is!” Harry jokes.

“Harry, it’s beautiful and you are amazing!” Louis shouts excited. “Can we eat it?”

Harry laughs and he gestures Louis with his head to take their plates.

“Do you fancy moving on to the couch in the living room?” Harry asks and Louis nods eagerly, taking two dessert plates and two forks, following the younger boy.

When he sees Harry taking the knife, he encircles his wrist to stop him.

“Wait! I want to take a picture, do you mind?” Louis asks, but without waiting for an answer he runs back to the kitchen, taking his phone and turns on the camera.

“Done!” he says, and without thinking twice he posts the pic on his personal Instagram.

Harry looks at him with a little smile, teasing: “Who is the social media addicted, now?”

Louis blushes and plops on the couch, hugging one pillow, before looking at Harry and gesturing him to proceed to cut the cake.

“Go on,” he asks and Harry shakes his head.

“You are _something else_ ,” he mumbles and Louis smiles.

“I am unique, thank you so much!”

“Yes, you are,” Harry agrees, giving a slice of cake to Louis, who drops the pillow and licks his lips.

“It seems so good, Harry!”

“I hope so,” Harry says back and he sits next to him.

Louis squints his eyes and moans with pleasure when he finally takes a bite of the cake.

“You are my new best friend, Harry,” Louis states solemnly, his voice a little higher.

Harry giggles and nods, licking some cream from his fork.

“So, Harry...” Louis asks, quietly, after a few seconds of silence. “How about you?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Well,” Louis mumbles, pensive, and leans forward to take another piece of cake. “I know for sure that you are the best baker in the world,” he says and Harry murmurs an amused ‘thank you’. “And that you have a sister...”

“Gemma.”

“Yeah, your smart sister who likes the best tea in the world.”

Harry rolls his eyes, smiling fondly.

“And I know that you have a little niece, but... what about your life?”

“Nice recap, Louis, you are very precise.” Louis smiles and shrugs, then Harry continues. “I’m a university student. Astronomy major for the record,” he says and Louis looks at him curiously.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “Is this weird?” He asks.

“No, no, this is very interesting, even if I would have never thought that. Why?”

Harry shrugs: “I don’t know... it’s a fascinating branch. And...” he hesitates, his cheeks a little red, peeking at Louis through his eyelashes.

“And?” Louis chases up to continue, interested.

“Well...” Harry breathes heavily, explaining. “It’s romantic!” he shouts out in the end.

And Louis smiles, looking at the curly boy fondly: “Yes, it is,” he confirms.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, unsure, but he smiles back.

Louis nods and takes his empty plate on the coffee table in front of him.

“I have a telescope in my attic” Harry confesses out of the blue. “And, last but not least,” he adds, looking at Louis with a grin and winking at him, “you’re right, because I am indeed addicted to any kind of social media,” he laughs teasing himself.

“I told you!” Louis says, victorious.

“One of my three biggest passions, besides baking and astronomy, is photography,” he explains. “So, maybe, I have a few photos in my Instagram profile,” he says and grins at Louis, who shakes his head, looking at him with compliance.

“I guess they are all artistic and with a common filter,” Louis figures. “Black and white, I suppose,” he says and when Harry eyes widen, Louis bursts into laughter.

“Oh my God! I was kidding, but you...” he bends forward, leaning over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes out Louis, who slips down the couch.

“Are you done?” Harry asks, fake offended.

“ _You_ are something else!” Louis says, mirroring the expression that Harry has previously used for him. “Can I see them?” Louis asks, once he calms down, and pulls his legs on the sofa, hugging them.

“Mh?” Harry demands lowering his head on the back of the couch, looking at Louis, smiling with sleepy eyes. “What?”

“Are you tired?” Louis asks, instead of answering, raising a hand to touch Harry’s face, but then drops it and puts his arms on the back of the couch.

“Sorry,” Harry says softly, rubbing his eyes, blushing slightly. “It was a rushing morning. I woke up very early today, lecture at eight and then my shift at the bakery, preparing for tonight,” he explains.

“You shouldn’t have cooked by yourself and we could’ve postponed, you know,” Louis says, guilty.

“Oh no, no, Lou, we shouldn’t have,” Harry says, leaning to Louis. “I wanted this date, I wanted to see you tonight,” Harry says, fondly. “If you want, we can go out, anyway,” Harry suggests, but Louis shakes his head.

“I’m fine. Perfect night, anyway. Good dinner, good dessert. The best company,” Louis smile and he turns his palm to Harry, moving his finger.

“What?” Harry giggles.

“Give me your phone, please,” Louis asks, politely. “I told you, I want to see your photos.”

Harry gives him a quick look then sighs exaggerated, handing his phone to Louis.

“But!” he says, pulling back his arm. “You can’t tease me. I have a sensitive soul, and if you don’t like my photos... well I can cry, just so you know,” he explains.

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles at him, reaching for his phone: “Give me!” shouts out, turning his back to Harry and leaning to the younger’s chest.

The phone is already unlocked and he presses his thumb on the Instagram app, going to Harry’s personal home page.

Behind him, Louis feels Harry’s breath against his neck, and pretends to not shiver, ignoring the warm sensation that spreads throughout his body.

And even if the photos are really good, Louis can’t help but tease Harry over every pic with sassy comments, if that means hearing Harry half-mouthed grumbles, tickling his ribs or defending himself biting Louis’ shoulder.

And that’s the truth: this is the most perfect night, ever.

 

~

 

When Louis enters the bakery, the little bell over the door rings, announcing the presence of a new customer.

“Coming right up!” a voice shouts and Louis sees a familiar curly head popping up from the back of the counter. “How can I help you?” Harry says with a gentle and professional expression but when he recognises Louis his smile grows and his soft dimples appear.

“Louis!” he cheers.

“Hey you!” Louis giggles, bending on the counter and reaching to tug a little ringlet from the headscarf, making Harry smile.

“Nice cap,” Louis teases and then looks at the cakes and desserts exposed under the glass in front of him.

“What are you doing, here?” Harry asks, beaming.

“Just wanted to surprise you. Did I?”

“You did! What do you want to eat? It’s on the house!”

“Really?” Louis’ eyes brighten. Harry nods simply.

“What do you recommend?” Louis asks, walking back and forth to take a better look of the treats.

Harry follows him, mirroring his movement from the other side of the counter, and points to a tray full of muffins.

“Those are very good,” he suggests.

“Which flavour?” Louis asks, looking up.

“Vanilla or strawberry are my favourite. But many customers go with the chocolate ones.”

“Can I have all of them?” Louis asks, fluttering his eyelashes, and even going as far as to show puppy eyes and a little pout.

Harry laughs, then hides the fondly smile behind the back of a hand and nods.

“Of course, _baby_!” Harry teases.

“Hey!” Louis complains, crossing his arms. “I’m not a baby!” Louis pouts again, stubborn.

“Oh, yes, you are. You’re five years old!” Harry continues, while putting the muffins in a paper bag and giving it to Louis, who merely raised an eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head and, bending over the display case, takes a cake; Louis gives him a fake angry look when Harry puts a plate with a slice of the cake on the table. Harry nods and smiles in silence, but when Louis looks up, he snorts.

“You are impossible!” he chirps, taking back the plate. “Fine. Then I’ll eat it!” He states and Louis moves quickly to reach _his_ cake.

“Mine!” He exclaims and Harry tries not to laugh, instead rolling his eyes and murmuring. “Five years old.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Louis says and makes a grabby hands to the plastic fork that Harry is lending him.

“So, what is it?” Harry asks, looking at the plastic bag dropped at Louis’ feet.   

“Paint,” Louis says, chewing his cake slowly. “I want to varnish my bedroom’s walls. Nothing fancy, though.”

“Which colours did you buy?” Harry asks, putting a cup of tea in front of his guest.

“Thank you,” Louis murmurs, then blows over the rim, before speaking again. “Some cans of white and blue paint.”

“I like it!” Harry approves.

“Really?”

“Yeah, blue is my favourite colour,” Harry smiles and points at Louis’ face. “I like your eyes too, actually. It’s the first thing I noticed when I saw you,” he says honestly and Louis is so flattered that his heart skips a beat.

“When do you think you’ll do it?” Harry asks, taking back the empty plate when Louis finishes his cake.

Louis shrugs and takes a sip. “I have some free time this weekend, so I thought to rearrange the house,” Louis explains and then he looks at Harry with a little smile. “Why? Do you want to help me?” He asks joking, but Harry looks at him with a serious face.

“I do, actually,” he says. “If you need help, obviously. I’m free too, and, you know where I live, so...” Suddenly he seems very shy and hesitant. “I don’t want to interfere, or anything, just...” he shrugs, shyly. “Maybe you could use some help,” he finishes, smiling.

“Oh, well, yeah, thank you, Harry. I’d like your help. I actually wanted to ask my best friend, Liam, for help. You know, I’ve already talked about it with him.”

“Yeah, I remember him,” Harry nods. “The one who works at the pub.”

“Yep, him! But he usually works during weekends, so I think I’ll take up your offer,” Louis says cheerfully and then Harry’s dimples appear, enlightening the entire room.

And, really, Louis is _fucked_.

_Fuck_.  

 

-

 

“And what is that, Harold?” Louis asks, confused, when he opens the door and finds Harry. The younger boy is standing in front of him with the brightest smile Louis has ever seen and a suspicious black plastic bag in his hand. .

“Secret!” Harry says, with a conspiracy tone, and puts his index finger on Louis’ mouth, then pushes his own lips together.

Louis shakes his head and crosses his arms, blocking the entrance.

“What?” Harry says, giggling. “Don’t you want help?” he says, bantering.

“I’d like to know what it is, first,” Louis insists, stubborn.

“You’ll know at the proper time. Trust me, you’ll love it,” Harry says confident, then heads into the hall, pointing in front of him.

“Where’s your bedroom, then?” Harry asks and Louis smirks.

“Oh, Harold!” he says, feigning offence. “I thought you cared for me. I thought you _loved_ me and my soul. But you only want me for my body! Don’t you?” he says in a huff. 

And Harry suddenly stops and turns back, cheeks red and big green eyes open wide.

“What?” he says in a high voice.

Louis shakes his head and chirps, fluttering his eyelashes: “You have to woo me, wine and dine me, bring me flowers, sing me a romantic song before you can get into my bed,” Louis says and bursts into a loud laughter when he sees Harry’s face.

“Are you kidding me?” he asks, bumping his shoulder against Louis’.

“Who knows,” Louis says casually and then he claps his hands together. “Well, let’s get to work!” he says and walks over his room, showing it to Harry. The curly haired boy follows him in silence, looking around curiously.

“Nice house,” he compliments.

“It’s still a bit of a mess, but in my defence, I have no time after work,” Louis explains. “Or...” he interrupts pensive. “Actually, maybe I do, but I am a very lazy person, so,” he falls down into bed and smiles at Harry, who shrugs.

“What would you do without me?” Harry says, raising his arms.

“Hey!” Louis complains, rising up on his elbows and frowning at Harry. “For your information, I moved the desk and the nightstand all by myself, before your arrival.” Louis states. “And I covered the floor with newspaper, in case you haven’t noticed! Thank you!” he adds, moping.

“Aww!” Harry coos. “Don’t pout, please,” Harry walks over him and sits next to Louis on the mattress, hugging him.

Louis looks at him outraged. “Don’t _aww_ me! I’m serious and very offended, here.”

“But you’re cute!” Harry replies without moving his arms from Louis’ shoulders.

“I’m not cute. I’m manly!” Louis retorts, shifting away from Harry, who’s smiling at him with exaggerated fondness, before letting him go.

“So!” Harry looks Louis and moves a hand over the bedroom. “Where should we start?” He asks, standing up from the bed, he ties his hair in a little bun and puts a headscarf over his head.

“We could split the room. I paint these two walls,” he points to his left and to his right. “And you can do the ceiling” he suggests and Harry nods enthusiastically.

“Sure,” Harry agrees and follows Louis, who is searching an extendible roller paintbrush in a large box.

“You can use the blue paint,” Louis orders, giving him the can.

“Can I set some music up?” Harry offers, taking his phone from the pocket of his jeans, scrolling over the screen, searching his music’s settings. “I made a playlist, you know,” mumbles, suddenly shy.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, looking at him from the floor where he is mixing his blue and white paint. “Go ahead then,” he gives his permission and then the notes of a song that Louis doesn’t know fill the air.

“I hope you enjoy my choices,” Harry wonders.

Louis nods and then they start to work.

 

-

 

After two hours, Louis has completed his part of the room with the first hand of painting, and he’s looking at his work proudly. Thanks to Harry’s help, he has to admit it has been a very easy and quick job, rather than if he had done everything by himself. He isn’t sure he would’ve been able to finish in one day.

And, to be honest, having Harry roaming around his place is very comfortable, as if they were long time friends: Louis likes it, actually.

Even if the music is on, Harry seems unable to shut up, and he is constantly chatting with Louis, asking him random questions about his life and Louis can’t help but reciprocate. It is nice and cute, if he has be totally honest.

They’re now having a break, sitting on the floor, their back on the edge of the bed, waiting for the paint to dry.

“We made a great job; thank you, H,” Louis says, looking at the ceiling.

“We are a great team!” Harry agrees, smiling, leaning his head on the mattress, copying Louis’ position. Then Louis giggles and laughs softly and Harry looks at him with a perplexed expression.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he asks.

“Actually, yes,” Louis states, lifting up with his back. “You have a lot of little blue dots,” he points a finger to Harry’s face, who crosses his eyes, making a funny face. Louis giggles, sticking his tongue out.

“Louis!” Harry complains. “Where?” he asks.

“Your right cheek and forehead,” Louis instructs, but when Harry rubs his face with his hand, he splashes the colour, messing it more. Louis laughs, voice getting higher, bending with his arms on the belly.

“Can you help me?” Harry mutters, blushing.

Louis coughs before speaking: “Yeah, sorry!” He says, recomposing himself. “Come here,” he asks, softly, standing on his knees and leaning towards Harry who shifts closer, putting a hand on Louis’ hip.

“Here,” Louis says, voice soft, while he strokes Harry’s forehead and gently cleans his skin, then caresses the cheek with his fingertips, wiping the paint almost dry, before rubbing it with his knuckles in an affectionate movement.

“Done,” he murmurs and drops his hand on Harry’s shoulder to help himself maintaining the balance. He looks down meeting Harry’s green beautiful eyes, suddenly aware of their closeness. Louis clears his throat moving away from Harry and stands up.

“Well,” he looks at the other boys, still sitting on the floor and blinking probably to regain his composure as well. “Are you hungry? What do you think about takeaway?” He suggests, hoping not to make the situation awkward. 

“Yeah, I think it’s a great idea,” Harry says cheerfully, standing up with a little jump, batting his jeans on the back. “Actually, you could go get it: I need you to go away ,” he sings.

“What?”

“It’s time for your surprise!” Harry explains, arching his eyebrows.

“Oh!” Louis remembers. “Can I trust you?” he says pensive. “I don’t know if your intentions are honourable,” Louis teases.

“Hey!” Harry says, offended.

Louis giggles and shakes his head. “Ok, then, I think I can believe you, you seem a good lad.” Harry rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “But...” Louis adds. “I hope my house will be clean and still standing when I return,” he teases.

Harry puts his fist on his hip and then shushes Louis, pushing him away from his own house.

 

-

 

When Louis returns half an hour later, he has two plastic bags full of Japanese take away, he hasn’t asked Harry what he prefers so he has followed his own taste.

“Hello?” Louis calls, opening the door. “I’m home!” he shouts and smiles to himself, because, well technically, yes he is home, _his own_ , but Harry is there too, waiting for Louis’ return. It’s kinda lovely, actually.

“Hey!” Harry appears at the doorstep, smiling and wiping his hands with a cloth. “You’re back,” he states. Louis just nods, looking at him with curious eyes.

“Don’t think about it. You’re not allowed to see your room until tonight,” he declares and Louis makes an outraged face.

“What? Why? What have you done?” he asks.

Harry smiles brightly in response, then walks to Louis taking the bags from his hand and pushing him towards the living room. “Can we watch something on TV while eating?” he presses.

“Don’t change the subject!” Louis complains, but follows him nevertheless.

Harry takes the remote and starts zapping until he finds a film he likes. Louis goes to the kitchen to take two beers and then returns to Harry, digging into the couch next to his guest.

“I don’t know what you prefer, I hope my choice works for you,” he says, giving the bottles to Harry, who pops the cap, giving one back to Louis.

“Thank you,” he murmurs and takes a sip.

“I like it, don’t worry,” Harry reassures him, poking his nose and starting to eat.

They’ve been stay silent for a few minutes, just watching the television, when Louis breaks the silence.

“So, are you satisfied with your work, then?” He asks, leaving his attention from the scene.

Harry smiles, biting his bottom lips and nods enthusiastically.

“Very much!” He says, then extends his legs in front of him on the little coffee table and stretches up his arms, moaning.

“Are you ok?” Louis asks worried, seeing the unpleasant grimace on his face.

Harry mumbles, smiling to reassure him. “My back hurts a little, but I’m fine.”

“Oh, Harry, I didn’t know you were aching, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis falters, guiltily, looking down.

“Hey, hey, hey, Lou, I’m fine, really. Don’t make this sad face, please?” Harry asks and slings an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “It isn’t so bad. Actually, I suppose it’s because of my height. You can’t understand,” Harry teases and Louis looks up at him.

“Hey! For your information, I’m 5’9’’, thank you very much,” he affirms, pouting.

“Oh, look at you, little, yes, of course you are!” Harry coos.

“Sure, I am!” Louis insists.

Harry giggles and Louis pushes him away, crossing the arms over his chest.

“I don’t worry about your backache. Never.” He states.

Harry laughs then pulls out his phone to check the time. “I guess I should go home now,” he says like an affirmation but to Louis it sounds more like a question.

The taller boy stands up and looks at Louis, smiling. “Thank you for the dinner, Lou. And I had fun, really,” he states, walking toward the hall. 

Louis follows him and before Harry can take a step out, Louis calls his attention back. “Harry, wait!”

“Yeah?” Harry turns, looking at him expectantly.

“So, I was thinking, maybe if we just,” he pauses, biting his lips together. “If you’re free and you fancy staying with me a little more, I want to visit Liam at work,” he looks at Harry and then takes a long breath. “Anyway, I’d like to take you there, if you want to go,” he whispers. 

“Yeah” Harry replies after only one second. “I’d love to spend more time with you.”

Louis looks at him and feels his cheeks becoming warmer under Harry’s gaze.

“Well,” he clears his throat and smiles.

“I just have to take a shower. I’ll see you in an hour, okay?” Harry proposes and Louis nods.

“Yes, I think I have to clean myself too,” Louis giggles and then waves at him, standing on the doorstep until he sees Harry disappearing inside his own house.

 

-

 

“So... that was Harry?” Liam asks when he and Louis are alone, Harry gone to the toilet for a moment.

Louis and Harry arrived thirty minutes ago and after a quick introduction, Liam had to return to the countertop. Now he’s taking a little break and has joined Louis at the table

“Yes, Harry. Don’t you remember when I introduced you two?” Louis says, taking a sip of his drink.

“Getting defensive. Interesting,” Liam chirps, putting his elbows on the table and watching his best friend with a smirk.

“What about Sophia?” Louis takes his chance to tease Liam about his crush. “She looks so pretty, tonight,” he continues and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Harry too, he is very fit,” Liam shouts back.

Louis chokes with his drink, eyes growing wide. “You’re _not_ into boys!” He states.

“And you’re not into girls, so what?” Liam shrugs, then he and Louis stare at each other and burst into laughter.

“You’re a knob!” Louis says, shaking his head, but smiling fondly.

“Probably, but you love me,” Liam retorts, perching on Louis’ shoulder with his chin over his own hands. “Seriously, he seems a good lad and I like the way he looks at you.”

“What? He doesn’t look at me in any way,” Louis says, blushing. “You are delusional.”

“Aww, Lou, you have a massive crush on this boy, am I right?” Liam insists and Louis looks at him, blushing harder.

“I... You... He...” he falters nonsensical and Liam starts to laugh.

“Yes, Lou, you know the personal pronouns. Good boy.”

Ironically, Louis’ saviour is Harry who comes back right in that moment, interrupting their chat.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, smiling and taking a long sip of his beer.

“Nothing!” Louis shouts before Liam can even think about embarrassing him.

“I was asking Louis what you two have done today. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to help you, guys, but work, you know,” Liam excuses himself.

“Don’t worry, Liam, I understand, and it was funny to be honest. A different Sunday.”

“Harry made me a surprise!” Louis exclaims, before he can bite his tongue.

Liam arches his eyebrows with a smirk. “Oh, really? And what is this?”

“I don’t know! He wouldn’t tell me,” Louis shrugs.

“You’ll know tonight! Have patience!” Harry chirps and only when Liam bursts into laughter again, the two boys realise what Harry statements could mean and freeze.

“Oh no!” Harry says immediately. “That’s not what I meant... I mean that...” Harry panics. “Say something!” He retorts to Louis, hitting him on the arm.

“Ouch!” Louis complains. “Why are you hitting me now? It’s your fault!” Louis groans.

“Sorry!” Harry worries, biting his lips, staring at his own lap, head down.

Liam laughs gets higher.

“Twats!” Louis decides it’s the only reasonable comment he can do.

-

“Can I see my surprise now?” Louis asks expectantly, waving his and Harry’s arms together.

On their way home from the pub they’ve intertwined their fingers, walking hand in hand. Louis doesn’t care who made the first move, because it really doesn’t matter.

Harry’s grip is warm, his skin soft and Harry’s hand wraps his own completely, and Louis feels so small in a way that he actually likes, even if he doesn’t say that out loud. To be honest, their different size is something that Louis is fond of a lot.

“Yes, but let me check first,” Harry says, when Louis opens the door and he runs in, pulling his shoes off, and Louis wonders why he hasn’t stumbled over with his long legs.

Louis takes his time to kick his shoes off and hang his jacket on the coat hanger, waiting for Harry to give him permission to join him.

“Lou, you can come here!” he says happily from Louis’ bedroom. “Close your eyes,” he asks when Louis arrives at the door.

“Are you kidding me, Harold? How am I supposed to walk in?” Louis snorts.

“Here,” Harry smiles, making grabby hand at Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he takes Harry’s hands and closes his eyes, letting the boy guide him.

“Okay, you’re in,” Harry informs quietly, his voice is soft next to Louis’ ear and Louis feels goose-bumps on his arms.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Louis murmurs and he does so, even though Harry remained silent, and stands still when he realises that the light is off and his room is dark.

He looks up at his room, speechless: there are many little glow-in-the-dark, star shaped lights over the ceiling. Harry painted in the morning, as well as some, little dots over the other wall that Louis had taken care of. On the wall above the bed the crescent-shaped ones are drawn, and Louis noticed three stars a little bigger than the other ones.

He can’t think clear at the moment, because, _wow_ , his room has got a starry sky. He has his personal night sky.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks softly, leaning closer to Louis, gently brushing the back of his hand and grabbing his pinkie to get Louis’ attention.

Louis turns to face him and blinks twice before speaking.

“Harry... It’s beautiful! You drew me the stars, and the moon... What did you do?” He wonders.

Harry smiles and nods. “I bought this special phosphorescent paint before coming here, and I have some stencils at home. I thought you could like it, I’m glad you do!”

Louis shakes his head, interrupting him.

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t like it. I _love_ it, Harry!”

Harry blushes, and he scratches his neck shyly. “It’s nothing,” he belittles his work.

“It’s _something_ , instead,” Louis states. “Thank you, Harry,” he says grateful, eyes shining like the star over his ceiling. “Thank you,” he repeats softly then tiptoes and presses a little kiss on Harry’s cheek. “This surprise is worth the waiting” he says, smiling.

Harry steps back to turn the light on and they squint their eyes a little to get accustomed to the sudden light.

“I think you can’t sleep here for a couple of nights. The paint’s smell is too strong, you’d probably get intoxicated,” Harry suggests, and then opens the window to let some fresh air in..

Louis nods and they take their way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“Actually, I was thinking to sleep on the couch, it’s more comfortable than expected, I’ll be fine,” he explains and Harry nods in agreement.

“I had a lot of fun today, Louis, thank you,” Harry says, again when Louis accompanies him to the front door.

“Me too, Harry, I’m glad you came. Thank you for your help and for the stars,” he says.

Harry smiles fondly and leans forward leaving a little kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Goodnight, Lou,” he says softly.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis whispers back.

 

~

 

“So... How’s your boy?” Liam asks nonchalantly, putting down a hot mug on the counter in front of Louis.

“He’s not my boy, Liam! You think you’re funny? Because, let me tell you this: you’re not,” Louis complains for the thousandth time.

Liam giggles, giving him a plate with three cookies. Louis arches an eyebrow, looking suspicious at the sweets.

“Is this your apology?”

Liam shrugs.

“How’s _your_ girlfriend, then,” Louis shouts back, trying to embarrass him.

“She’s fine, thank you. Today she’s off, but she said to say hello to you.”

Louis stares and puts the mug down to avoid spilling his tea over the table.

“What?”

“What, what?” Liam says, pressing his lips together, trying not to smile.

“You finally asked Sophia out on a date?” Louis asks.

“Yep. And she said yes. And now we’re together. As a proper couple,” Liam reassumes, smiling.

“No!” Louis says, incredulous.

“Yes, mate!”

“But you haven’t said anything! Why you didn’t tell me before?” Louis asks.

“Because you were in your own romantic bubble. In the past days you were on your little pink cloud and you actually have these heart-shaped eyes,” Liam lists, pointing over his face.

“I don’t have heart-shaped eyes!” Louis complains, but he blushes.

Why all the people Louis knows tell him the same things?

Even at work, Eleanor looks at him with this sort of knowing look and smiles at him, nods and smirks and _winks_ at him. Mostly during the lunch time, when they are together and Louis always checks his phone, finding several messages from Harry.

It isn’t his fault, even with the stupid jokes Harry texts him, that aren’t so much funny like the curly boy thinks actually are, Louis can’t help but smile, endeared.

But Louis doesn’t give much attention to those malicious assumptions, because what matter is that he has his personal starry sky and he falls asleep every night with a cute message from Harry wishing him good night and always wakes up to another lovely text to start the day.

They are probably right, Louis is possibly too fond of Harry, but they’ll never know this for sure.

“Yes, you are,” Liam interrupts his thoughts. “But it’s cute, Lou, and I’m happy that you and Harry get along so well,” Liam says sincerely.

Louis ducks his head and tightens the grip on the cup, looking at the hot water.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, shy, then looks up and smiles brightly. “Congrats, Li. Sophia is a very lucky girl to have you,” he says. “I’ll miss you, mate.”

Liam bursts into laughter, bending over the counter to poke Louis’ cheek. “Don’t be jealous now, Lou. You’ll remain my best friend, and I won’t love you less, you know, that,” Liam jokes and Louis laughs with him. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

They continue their chat over random topics and Louis has finished his tea and biscuits when he feels an arm clinging around his waist. A hand covers his eyes and he becomes blind for a moment.

“Guess who?” A familiar low voice asks him slowly, speaking directly in his left ear, lips brushing behind it. Louis smiles unconsciously and relaxes in the embrace, leaning his back over Harry’s chest.

“I hope this is my favourite person in the world,” Louis chirps enthusiastically, then Harry, and his peaceful warm body, shifts to sit down on the stool next to him, smiling, and Louis feels like he has lost something now that Harry isn’t behind him anymore.

When Louis points his blue eyes at Harry, he says with a disappointed expression:  “Oh,” he pauses. “It’s just you, then,” he says amused, when he sees Harry frowning.  

“Louis,” he pouts, tickling his ribs repeatedly with his finger.

Louis shifts away, curling himself trying to stop Harry’s attack. “Sorry, sorry, I’m joking,” he says, giggling.

“You better be, because I won’t give you these muffins if you continue to be such a bad boy,” Harry states, and Louis lights up.

“You bought muffins?”

“No. I made them? Yes!” Harry corrects.

“For me?”

“Nope. For Liam, here,” Harry jokes, giving the box to the guy over the counter. “Hey, Li!” He calls, smiling, but Louis stands up abruptly to intercept the box.

“Mine!” He says.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “You can’t eat them now, though,” Harry says. “It’s our dessert,” he explains.

“You have a date?” Liam asks, nonchalantly.

Louis and Harry stare at each other and then the younger nods, slowly. “Sort of,” he says.

“We’re going to my place, just to chill and relax,” Louis tells. “We’re going to watch a movie, you know, nothing too extravagant.”

“Yeah, I see.” Liam gives them a knowing look.

Louis glares at him and then slides an arm under Harry’s, tugging him into standing up.

“We’re leaving now. Bye, mate!” Louis says goodbye, pulling Harry at his side.

The curly boy laughs and waves at Liam, following Louis.

 

-

 

“Harold!” Louis shouts from the bathroom. “Answer the door!”

Switching off the hairdryer Louis waits to hear Harry’s reply.

“I’m coming!” Harry yells back.

“My wallet is on the desk, you can take the money yourself,” Louis says, continuing to blow-dry his hair. “Oh!” He turns off the hot air, again. “And tell the boy to keep the change,” he suggests and then he sees his reflection in the mirror, trying to fix his fringe in a quiff. But when he understands his hair apparently doesn’t have any intention to collaborate, he shrugs and simply adjusts them with his fingers.

When he goes back to the bedroom again, he sees Harry walking in at the same moment, with a big pizza box in a hand and two bottles of beer in the other.

“Can I help you?” Louis asks, reaching for the bottles, but Harry shakes his head in denial.

“I’m fine,” he assures.

“You have very big hands, haven’t you?” Louis asks, smirking and, well, when did he become so confident and cheeky? Harry has a bad, bad, _bad_ influence on him, Louis tells himself.

“I do,” Harry replies, returning the look, his eyes sparkling.

“Have you found the money?” Louis asks, looking at his wallet which is where he left it before.

“Yeah! I paid and said to keep the change,” Harry repeats the instructions Louis gave him, putting the large box down on the mattress and the beers on the nightstand.

Louis stares at him, then breaths in a huff, raising his arms.

“You actually paid him with _your_ money, right?” Louis wonders and Harry smiles at him in silence.

“I give up with you, seriously,” Louis states.

Harry grins victorious: “Finally! Thank you, good boy,” he teases, messing Louis’ hair.

“Don’t!” Louis starts warning but shrugs and falls on the mattress, sliding back on his ass, his back against the wall.

Harry is still standing in front of the bed staring at Louis, who tilts his head to the side, staring at him curiously.

“What are you looking at?” Louis asks.

Harry shrugs and smiles: “Nothing... I was looking at you and... nothing, just, you are beautiful, Louis,” he says sincerely.

Louis blushes, Harry’s compliment is totally unexpected and he has no words to reply, then he smiles and ducks his head.

“I am not, thank you, though.” He murmurs with a little smile.

When he lifts up, he sees Harry shrugging and walking over the bed and plopping on the mattress, bouncing.

“I beg to differ. You look very good and seem very cuddly, you know? I kinda like it. Like, a lot, honestly,” Harry says, softly.

“I should get dressed properly, probably,” Louis reasons, pensive, looking at his outfit: he’s wearing a sweatsuite with long grey trousers and a navy blue top, probably a size too big. But Louis feels comfortable in it and, honestly, Harry’s presence isn’t a plus, but it’s like more domestic and familiar.

“You don’t have to impress me anymore, you know. I am just a little too fond of you,” Harry says directly and Louis blushes again, staying silent.

He bumps lightly Harry’s shoulder and goes to open the box and takes the first slice of pizza.

“It’s good,” he says, licking the corner of his mouth to clean the sauce.

“Mh mh,” Harry nods in agreement, and reaches for the remote, forgotten at the end of the bed.

“While you were in the shower I set the movie for tonight. To be honest I brought it. I hope you don’t mind I picked it from home.”

Louis shakes head: “Really? Which one?” Louis asks curiously.

“It’s one of my favourite movies, but you can’t laugh at me or teasing for my choice.”

Louis arches an eyebrow: “Suspicious, Harold! Why should I laugh at you?” he asks.

“It’s a romantic comedy,” Harry says, biting his lips, while going into the resume menu of the DVD.

“I love rom-coms you know. I’m not one of those assholes macho guys. I don’t mind. And I feel a bit offended that you thought I could’ve made fun of you for this,” Louis bites a crust of his pizza.

“No, no, I don’t mean... I trust you, Louis, really. It’s... I don’t know,” Harry shrugs, blushing and Louis smiles, taking the remote and pushing play.

“Let’s watch.” He says, waiting for the movie to begin and smiling when the title appears.

“ _Serendipity_ , mh?” Louis smirks, smiling softly and tugging Harry’s hear with two fingers. “You are a proper sappy guy, you know?”

“You promised not to tease me,” Harry mumbles and Louis giggles lightly.

“I’m not. I like this part of you. It’s like distinctive of you. I’m serious,” he promises.

Harry looks at him and smiles back, relaxing against the pillows on Louis’ bed, watching the movie in silence. At the beginning they stay properly seated on the bed, Louis on one side and Harry on the other, to finish their pizza and then reaching the muffins that Louis eats enthusiastically.

During the film, they are naturally beginning to get closer: first, Louis rests his head on Harry shoulder, knees pulled on his chest and, a moment later, Harry has stretched out his arm, grabbing Louis’ shoulder to make himself more comfortable.

Then, when the main character, in the middle of the story, finds out that probably his soulmate, the woman of his life, his only true love, is gone they are curled up each other: Louis hugs Harry’s waist, his feet between Harry’s legs, cheek pressed on his collarbone, and the curly boy has his arms around Louis’ chest, chin on his head.  They murmur some comments during the scenes, whispering  in each other’s ear or simply brushing the lips over the other’s skin. Harry giggles a lot at the sassy comments Louis expresses about some choice the screenwriter made or about the plot itself and Louis is proud of himself for being able to entertain Harry in that way.

But during the final part of the movie, they are completely involved with the event and they have changed their position again; Louis is curled on his side of the bed, one leg tucked underneath him and the other extended. Harry is spread crosswise in the mattress, with his head leant on Louis’ thigh, while Louis, distractedly, passes his fingers between Harry’s soft curls.

“Did you like it?” Harry asks from his position, peering curiously at Louis when the end credits go on.

Louis don’t stop the movement of his hand and nods slowly, poking his cheek with a finger. Harry smiles and his dimples appear so Louis can’t help but dipping his index in.

“I like them,” Louis says, patting his shoulder asking Harry’s to stand up, stretching his legs.

“My dimples?” Harry asks.

Louis nods and smiles. “Your smile is more beautiful, when they appear.”

Harry blushes and closes his eyes a little.

“You too. Your smile, I mean, when you are totally happy or you laugh, you have these cute crinkles on the corner of your eyes,” Harry admits, and now is Louis’ turn to feel embarrassed.

“No, no, stop! Stop, _now_ ,” Louis cuts off. “We aren’t having this talk, or I guess we’ll be ending our night whispering secrets to each other and giggling like two teenagers,” he says and Harry laughs, nodding in agreement.

“So,” Harry proposes. “Do you want to walk out with me?” He asks. “I want ice-cream.”

“Now?” Louis frowns.

Harry nods. “I’m not tired and the night is nice, you know,” he says, looking at Louis, sheepishly.

And Louis reads behind his word another meaning: _I don’t want this date to be over_. Then he smiles, because he doesn’t want Harry to leave yet, if he could, he would spend the whole night with Harry.

“Are you trying to make me fat, Harold? Since we know each other you gave me more cakes, today muffins and now an ice-cream?” Louis teases and Harry blushes.

“No, no, I’m not. And, in my honest opinion,” he starts ranting nonsense in a rush. “You’d be just perfect even with two more kilos, but... no, I’m not,” Harry says, then, breaths and speaks calmly. “There is a little cafeteria open until midnight, if you want,” he suggests, playing nervously with his fingers.

“Okay, c’mon, then,” Louis says, jumping on his feet, holding out his hands to Harry. “You are a very tentative person, Harold! How can I say no to your cute baby frog face.”

 “I don’t have a frog face!” Harry states, but enfolds Louis’ hand in his.

“You have! But it’s very beautiful face, love,” Louis says softly.

Louis guides them out of the room and when he reaches to turn the light off Harry stops him, taking his finger in his free hand.

“Wait, can you let it on?” Harry asks.

Louis frowns in confusion.

“Let your stars absorb the light” Harry explains and smiles and Louis looks at his ceiling and nods, walking out of the bedroom and in a few seconds they are out in the street.

They remain silent on their way to the cafeteria, but it isn’t strange, more like relaxing and comfortable. And when they stop in front of the entrance, Harry pulls Louis’ on his side, pointing enthusiastically on the billboard with the flavours exposed.

“Look! Look, Lou! I want this,” he says, happily, eyes shine as a little kid on Christmas morning, and when Louis bends to read which flavour they have, he smiles.

“This? Are you sure?” Louis asks teasing a little, but Harry nods cheerfully oblivious. “Okay, wait a moment, babe,” Louis says, the nickname slips up to his lips naturally. He untangles his hand from Harry’s grip and then enters and goes to the counter.

“Haz!” He calls. “Do you want a cup or a cone of ice-cream?” Louis asks.

Harry stays pensive a few second, then shouts back, “Medium cup, thank you,” he asks, grinning and Louis shakes his head, fondly.

“Can I have more stars? Can you ask her if I can have them?” Harry murmurs in Louis ear, leaning over him, hugging Louis from the back. The older boy turns his head to see his face and finds Harry looking back at him, with wide sparkling eyes and a completely lovely smile.

Louis rolls his eyes pretending to resist at his puppy expression, but he totally fails, he knows he fails.

Louis pinches the soft skin of the back of his hand, shushing him off. “Go take a sit.”

Harry nods and kisses Louis’ temple and goes out on the perch.

Louis gulps and freezes for a moment, his heart beats really fast when he realises what Harry just did. Probably the other boy is oblivious of his own move, as if it was naturally for them to act that way around each other: to banter easily, to raise a smile from the other effortlessly. And be so touchy, after so little time that they know each other. It’s like more than ten days actually, but Louis feels like he knows Harry longer and he enjoys his presence more than with anyone else he has ever know. Even with Liam he hasn’t had this instantaneous click.

And for the matter, Louis isn’t scared or doesn’t feel negative when he and Harry are together, instead he feels good, _so good_.

“You are a cute couple,” the waitress says, snapping Louis out of his own thought.

“What?”

She smiles, taking a medium cup and washing the scoop.

“Your boyfriend, he is so lovely. You are lucky,” she says with a smile and Louis can’t help but smiling back and don’t say nothing to deny it.

“Yeah,” Louis whispers. “He is,” confirms. “Thank you, so...” Louis clears his throat and makes his choice. “I would like, medium cup, two spoons of dark-cocoa chocolate with this little sugary stars. Can you, uhm...” Louis adds, hesitantly. “Can you put more in addition, I can pay you the difference,” he says and the girl shakes his head, smiling.

“No problem, but, keep a secret, don’t tell my boss,” She says conspiracy and then hands to Louis his order. “And for you?” she asks.

Louis looks contemplative, then he orders, “For me a cone, two spoons of vanilla, please.”

“No stars for you?” She asks and Louis shakes his head, before pinching his upper lip with two fingers. “Actually, I would like have the choco pops chips, instead,” he finally changes his mind, then pays for the ice-creams and goes to Harry, sitting next to him on the wood bench.

“It’s lovely, here,” Louis states, putting the dish on the little table.

“Yes, it’s very intimate and familiar. Also feels relaxing, mh?” Harry says, leaning back and taking a first spoonful of his cream.

“It’s delicious,” he says, his eyes widening. “Lou, do you want to try it?” Harry offers taking a spoonful of chocolate, careful to put in it a sugary star, moveing the little plastic cutlery to Louis’ mouth to feed him.

Harry looks at him encouraging, arches his eyebrows and moves his hand like an aeroplane in front of Louis’s face.

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles challenging: he leans a little over Harry and open his lips, slips out his tongue and licking some of the dark cream, without breaking eye contact with Harry, then open up his mouth and completely closing his lips around the little spoon.

Harry swallows silently, staring back at Louis who tastes slowly the ice-cream, licking his lips, before speaking.

“It tastes good,” Louis says, whispering softly, then clears his voice and gets back to his cone, continuing to eat his vanilla cone. “Speaking of stars...” Louis starts, shifting his position to mirror Harry’s, their knees bumps and Louis smiles, looking at Harry, who’s blushing.  
Louis finds him very adorable.  

Harry gives him a look, shrugs and recomposes himself.

“Mh?” He asks, licking happily his ice cream.

“You are a star addicted, sort of, right?”

“Sort of, yeah. What do you want to know?”

“I was wondering, like, I know that exist several legends and mythological history about stars, do you have a favourite one?” Louis asks, curiously.

“Yep!” Harry nods enthusiastically and licks his lips to remove some chocolate cream from it.

“Which one? Do you mind telling me?”

Harry makes a smile complete with his cute dimples and Louis wants to kiss him so much, right now: he is so beautiful, so happy and he looks at Louis in such a lovable way. Louis wants to know so bad how his mouth tastes, he wants to lick away any trace of ice cream from his mouth and warm his cold lips with his own.

Louis wants do that _so bad_.

“Really?” Harry asks and Louis forcibly tears away his eyes form Harry’s mouth, and simply nods.

“Well, I really like that one,” Harry starts, searching for a little sugary star and putting it on top of Louis’ cone. “It’s a Japanese legend, actually.”

Louis stares at him with more interest and gives him his whole attention, hearing the story and losing himself in the low sound of Harry’s voice.

“It’s named _Tanabata_ \- _the story of two star crossed lovers_ , and in Japan is a proper important celebration to commemorate the romantic story. On 7th of July, actually,” Harry explains.

“Why?” Louis doesn’t want to interrupt Harry but he can’t help to ask.

Harry smiles, biting his bottom lip.

“Because it is the 7th day of the 7th lunar month in which Vega and Altair –the two stars-,” he specifies, “are allowed to meet each other, once a year, as long as the skies are clear,” he states, then pauses looking at Louis, who has his mouth barely open in shock.

“What?” Louis bursts, without holding back.

Harry smiles shyly.

“So,” he continues after finishes his ice cream, then faces Louis. He bends a leg under his bum and the other leg in touch with Louis’ thigh. “Probably, for many people, this is a sad story, but in my opinion is kind of romantic. A little bit angst, maybe, to be honest,” he allows.

“Oh, no, no, _nonononono_ , Harold! Shame on you! Why do you like a sad romantic love story?” Louis asks, making a face and pouting a little. “I’m already sad and you haven’t tell me nothing about this story, yet.”

Harry giggles amusedly and gives him a little grip on the shoulder.

“I don’t want you to be sad, but, I promise it’s a very beautiful story, about true and pure love,” he says.

Louis nods and lift up a finger: “Wait!” He stands up and puts their empty cups and little spoons in the trash bin, holding out an arm to Harry. “Let’s walk,” he says and Harry smile widen, grabbing Louis hand and taking their way. “Please, continue,” Louis gives him a little nod and Harry speaks again.

“The legend says that in ancient time, on the banks of the _Hama no Gawa_ , or Celeste River, lived the God of the Heavens, Tentei and his daughter, _Orihime_.” Harry pauses, looking at Louis and explains, “Vega, for us.”

Louis mumbles pensive, but stays silent and Harry goes on.

“She spent her days weaving and sewing beautiful clothes for the other gods, but, because Orihime worked day and night so hard, she didn’t have a moment to rest or never thought about herself or about her interests. She became sad and despaired thinking she would’ve never found love. Reached adulthood, however, Tentei, moved on sympathies, arranged for her to meet a young herdsman, named _Hikoboshi_ , - we known him as Altair- , who lived on the other side of the Celeste River.”

Harry pauses for a moment, without stopping to walk, looking curiously at Louis, who is much into the story, and smiling.

“What? Why did you stop? Go on, Harold. I feel like now you’ll tell me the angst part,” Louis teases, swinging their arms together.

Harry giggles and nods, continuing to talk.

“Instantly, the two madly fell in love and got married. They were so taken and their love and passion was so deep that they completely forgot their duties: Orihime stopped weaving and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to wander the Heavens.”

While Harry speaks, Louis loses track of time and he’s barely conscious that they’ve arrived home. So, he slips his hand off Harry’s and takes his key from the back pocket of his jeans, but looking up at Harry to continue his story.

“Tentei became angry and he punished the two lover severely.”

“Oh my God!” Louis interrupts with a little whisper, making Harry smile.

“He forbade the two lover to be together, so he created two separate banks from the river and made these impossible to reach, with no bridges, that means that the two couldn’t ever meet.”

“I knew it!” Louis stops Harry again, making a disappointed noise. He flops on his back down the bed, slamming his hands to cover his face and peering at Harry through his finger with a little pout.

Harry laughs and sits on the mattress, caressing Louis thigh reassuring him, gently.

“Sorry, I shut up, now, promise,” Louis moves a hand in the air to allow him to continue.

“Despite the punishment, the result was not as Tentei hoped: Hikoboshi was always thinking of his love and didn’t looked after his cows and even Orihime didn’t sew clothes for the gods. So, desperate, and because he loved his daughter, with the consent of the other gods, he decreed that the two star crossed lover could meet once a year, only in the night of the seventh day of the seventh month of the year, and only if she comes back to take care of her duties. At these words, then, the two lovers, thinking about that promise to be able to meet again, worked hard, hoping to be reunited soon. The end,” Harry finishes his story, lying down next to Louis, turning on his side to face him.

Louis looks at him, moping, and Harry presses two fingers on his lips to change his expression into a smile, poking his cheeks.

“Louis, smile,” Harry asks, smiling encouraging.

“Nope! I’m sad, now, and this is only your fault.”

“You asked me to tell you my favourite story! And I didn’t tell you the other final,” Harry says and Louis eyes goes wide.

“What? There is another final of the saddest story that I ever heard before?” Louis asks, shocked.

Harry bites his bottom lip and nods. “But I’m not telling you, because it’s sadder, actually.”

“Tell me,” Louis insists.

“Why?” Harry laughs.

“Because I want to understand! So, tell me the other final! Do they die?” Louis asks, and when Harry shakes his head, sliding his hand under the pillow, Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

“So?” He presses.

“Okay, but you can’t blame me after,” Harry warns. “So, Tentei had allowed her daughter to meet her lover, but on the first day they were to be reunited, they found the river to be too difficult to cross. Orihime become so discouraged for that that a flock of magpies came and made a bridge for her,” Harry shuts up and stares at Louis nervously, then the elder frowns in confusion.

“And? Why this should saddened me more?”

Harry clears his throat and explains, “Do you remember what I have say at the beginning on the story? Like the two lover could meet only if the sky is clear?” He asks and Louis feels a little dubious now.

“Yes?” he says cautious.

“That means that if it rains on Tanabata the magpie will not come and the two lovers must wait another year to be reunited,” Harry finishes and Louis grumbles, bouncing on his ass, stamps his foot on the mattress, then starts to roll over the bed.

Harry laughs loudly and reaches out an arm to stop Louis, pulling him against his chest.

“I told you,” he teases, speaking on Louis’ hair and the boy rolls again to turn and face Harry, looking at him frowning.

 “I can’t believe this is your favourite story, Harry! How can you compare this story with the movie we have seen. They are totally different. I don’t understand you.”

“Tanabata it’s a beautiful story,” Harry says, moving his hand on Louis’ back.

“It’s sad and they’re not together! In what universe is this a beautiful story?”

Harry shrugs and looks down: “I like it. I know that they are separated the whole year, but you can imagine their happiness when they meet in that particular day?” Harry asks.

“I think I’m not the type who can live apart from my lover to be honest,” Louis explains.

“Me neither,” Harry agrees and smiles. “But that doesn’t mean that this legend isn’t full of love and passion and the strongest feeling,” Harry starts to explains.

Louis pulls back his head to study his expression.

“I mean, they love each other so strong and it is like they live their life only for that day, only for the other. They can fall in love again with someone else instead of suffering a whole year for the lack of the other. But, they don’t, they continue to love only _that_ person,” Harry says with earnestness. “In that way, I mean that it’s a beautiful proper romantic love story. Love showing in several different way.”

Louis stays pensive for a moment then smiles softly and nods.

“You are a very good speaker. And I like this vision of the story, it’s a very romantic and so are you, Harold,” Louis teases, then they stay silent, staring at each other in the eyes.

When Louis shivers, Harry rubs his arm to get him warmer.

“Do you want me to close the window?” Harry murmurs softly and Louis nods. “Wait a moment,” Harry says, then stands up and closes the window.

“Want to see the stars?” Louis says and Harry looks out in the garden then the sky.

“I don’t think we can see the stars tonight, the sky isn’t very clear. There are some clouds actually,” Harry informs, but Louis giggles.

“I don’t care, I have my personal starry sky, you know,” Louis smiles and points on the ceiling. “Switch off the light,” he asks and Harry nods, then, through the dark, he reaches the bed again, plopping on the mattress and Louis bounces up and down twice.

“Oops,” Harry whispers, lying again closer to Louis.

“Hi,” Louis murmurs, smiling and looking up the next moment. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Harry affirms, staring at the phosphorescent ceiling. “Can you sleep well? With these lights, I mean,” Harry asks, giving his attention to Louis, who stares back at him.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. They are lovely and I like it. They keep me company.”

Harry smiles and nods: “I’m glad.”

Then Louis breaks the eye contact and looks down to find Harry’s hand and intertwining their finger, bending their arms between their chests.

“I like yours hands, they are so thin and small,” Harry murmurs. “Often a little bit cold, actually,” he adds and Louis moves his fingertips on the back of his hand.

“Do you mind?” Louis asks, slowly and Harry simply shakes his head on the pillow, a rebel curl ringlet slithering on Harry’s face.

Louis follows the movement with his eyes and with his free hand tucks the curl behind Harry’s ear. He caresses gently the lobe and sliding down on his cheek, Harry’s dimples appear naturally. Louis peers curiously at Harry and smiles mischievously when his eyes drift down to Louis’ mouth. Louis licks his lips, aware that Harry’s gaze is following the movement and he slowly moves onto the pillow to stay closer. When Harry does the same they are a few inches apart, their breaths tickle on their faces.

It’s Harry that makes the first move and gives a little, tender, gentle, peck on Louis lips, studying his reaction. Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling and when he moves his hand from Harry cheek to the back of his neck, running his finger trough his curls, Harry smiles slightly, closing the remaining distance and then they’re properly kissing.

Louis caresses Harry mouth with his, brushing lightly their lips together that they open up instantly, losing their mind completely. 

Harry passes his arm on Louis’ waist, sliding his knees between Louis’ thighs so their legs are tangled as their bodies. Harry’s heart is beating at the same time with his own and Louis feels so good.

Kissing Harry is the best sensation he has ever experienced, he is reverent and warm and soft. But, also, passionate and hot and eager. Their tongues touch and Louis feels his skin shivering when Harry catches Louis’ tongue between his teeth and sucks strong and gently in his mouth.

Louis groans softly in pleasure and he can feel Harry smiling on his mouth, moving on and allowing him to take control of their kiss.

When they are both breathless and panting, Louis is the first to pull apart but stays close to Harry, their forehead touching. Harry opens his eyes and smiles to Louis, then ducks his head and gives him butterfly kisses on the cheek, before lifting up and bumping gently their noses together.

Louis stares back at Harry, then shakes his head and giggles, his fingertips tracing his mouth.

“What?” Harry asks, his voice lower and Louis wants to kiss him again and again and again.

Kissing Harry forever seems to be a reasonable amount of time.

“Did you have fun with me and my kisses?” Harry teases and Louis loves to banter with him, even after their first kiss.

“I was thinking that the waitress to the cafeteria was right,” Louis says.

Harry stares at him in confusion. “What did she say?”

“She complimented me, like...” Louis blushes a little, looking down, then turns up his gaze to Harry. “She said that we are a cute couple and then she added that my boyfriend is lovely,” Louis confesses, tugging at Harry’s long hair on his shoulder.

“Oh, that’s what she said?” Harry wonders.

Louis nods, shyly.

“And what did you tell her?”

“I said thank you and that she was right, you are so sappy,” Louis mocks, grinning.

“Hey!” Harry complains, but he is smiling and then he bites Louis’ nose.

“You gave me butterfly kisses and an Eskimo kiss just a second ago.”

“But I gave you a proper other kind of kiss first, if I remember well, didn’t I?” Harry asks, smirking and rolling on top of Louis’ body.

“Oh, but I’m not complaining,” Louis defends himself. “I totally agree.”

“With who?” Harry wonders, looking at him, suspicious. “Me or her?”

“Both,” Louis tells.

Then he stretches his arm to hug Harry by the neck pulling him down, he gives him a loud smack on his lips.

Then states, “Yeah, my boyfriend is the loveliest person.”

And then, they kiss again.

 

 

 

 

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all!   
> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed the story and it was not that bad.


End file.
